thehorrorversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Voorhees
Jason Voorhees was an undead serial killer who mainly operated in Crystal Lake, New Jersey. Origins Jason Voorhees was born in 1933 to Elias and Pamela Voorhees. Unfortunately for Jason, he was afflicted with hydrocephalus. He was regularly beaten by his father. This is where Jason learned many of his attacks. Elias was killed by Pamela when he tried to kill Jason. In 1945, Pamela brought Jason to Camp Crystal Lake. Due to his look, the other campers bullied him, which resulted in Jason being tossed into the lake. He was drowned. The counselors were having sex in the woods. Pamela eventually killed those two counselors after she heard about her son's death. Pamela eventually found the Necronomicon Ex Mortis, or the Necronomicon found her. She used the Necronomicon to bring Jason back to life. Unknown to Pamela, the Necronomicon intended for Jason to be a commander to the Deadites. A couple years later, during his mother's killing spree, he saw Pamela's death. As a tribute, he took her head, sweater, and her machete. He killed Alice, the person who killed Pamela, shortly afterwards. The Killings In 1971, Camp Crystal Lake was trying to reopen. The Necronomicon spoke to Jason using Pamela's voice. It told Jason to kill them all. And so, Jason started his killing spree. He put a sack bag over his head and went to Packanack Lodge. He killed all of the counselors except one. That one counselor named Ginny Fields was smart enough to trick Jason. This caused him to be stabbed in the shoulder. When he woke up, he killed Ginny. Jason eventually ran from the police, reaching a shop. He killed the owners. He then went back into the wilderness, finding Higgins Haven. This place would be the next mass killing. There were teenagers vacationing there. This place was also where Jason would get the infamous ax in the head. He was presumed dead, but was actually alive. He was brought to a hospital. He woke up and killed even more people. He wanted to go back to Crystal Lake, so he started the long walk. That brought him in contact with the Jarvis family. Tommy Jarvis was 12, the same age when Jason died. Tommy killed Jason by stabbing him repeatedly with the machete. And thus, Jason Voorhees died for the second time. Resurrection Jason was buried in the Eternal Peace Cemetery. In 1979, there was a terrible storm. Tommy and his friend Allen went to the cemetery in order to cremate Jason. Tommy believed that Jason would be resurrected. And he was correct. On this same night, the Deadites would be reawakened by Ash Williams and his friends. When the incantations were spoken, a lightning bolt struck Jason's grave and woke him up. Jason immediately killed Allen and injured Tommy. Tommy escaped after that, but Jason didn't care about Tommy. Jason wanted to go back to Crystal Lake. And he started the walk. It turns out there was a camp already there. He tried to kill the counselors and the kids. He was stopped by a healed Tommy. He lured Jason into the lake, and then tied him underneath it. Crystal Lake is his own jail cell. He will be in this area until the early 1990's.Category:Slasher